


Träumer

by bistourylove



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistourylove/pseuds/bistourylove





	Träumer

I wake up with my mouth so close to yours that I can smell juniper and tonic and that violet Choward’s you chew after you smoke; because you don’t smoke. I’m just a bad influence. Your hand is all balled up under your cheek so your mouth is askew and you look like your dreaming so I leave you be. You look as lovely as ever, a night of makeup smearing off your eyes and the faintest hint of black lipstick still on your Cupid’s bow. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you like this.  
There’s a hand on my hip, but I can’t be your hand it’s coming from the other side of the bed, it’s too large and unfamiliar at any rate. I turn my face slowly towards the wall where the tarot blanket is tacked up with pins and see his face. His hair is a mess of dark wisps, all of of place and sticking up in funny places. I wonder if he’ll have a hangover from keeping up with us, me, last night.  
~  
The bass from the speakers is enough to make my feet vibrate through four inches of black foam and patent leather. Leaning up against the bar just means I can feel it through my back in my ribcage, threatening the rhythm of my heart as I wait to order.  
I survey the club, watching my darling girl move around the dance floor without a care in the world. Her thesis defence went swimmingly and tonight we celebrate a new master in her field. Her aquamarine hair looks backlit in the bouncy bogos tracing her along the black linoleum floor. I can taste the cheap chemical fog rolling around at my ankles and this tarry, too loud basement feels like home.  
There’s a man just down the bar from me, this does not look like his home. He doesn’t match the rest of us, not gilded in black cotton or reflective rubber. He’s in a dark t-shirt and jeans, and Adidas. But he looks like he’s enjoying the music. The rucksack behind him tells me he’s not from around here.  
“Ummm,” I hear him raise his voice to be heard “Zwei Whisky mit Eis bitte.”  
The barkeep nods and turns his back.  
“Wer ist der zweite für?” I invade the brunette’s personal space to ask him but he looks at me blankly. “The second whisky, who is it for?”  
“Second Whisky?”  
“You ordered two.”  
“I wanted two shots on ice.”  
“No worries, I’ll fix it.” I hail the bartender “Mikel, Gib ihm bitte zwei Finger auf die Felsen des Guten, auf meiner Registerkarte. Ein anderes für mich”  
The bartender stops his original pour and swaps bottles for a higher shelf option. He comes back with a rocks glass filled about half way and martini in hand.  
“Danke.” I smile as I receive them and hand the whisky to the stranger.  
“Everyone here speaks English ya know.” I tell him.  
“Yeah, but what’s the point of travelling if I don’t try out the language?”  
“True. I’m Ancilla, you are?”  
“Ian.”  
“Schön Sie kennenzulernen, Ian.”  
We toast glasses and stand at the bar idly. My girlfriend must have caught me chatting and is now wandering over to us.  
“Wer ist das?”  
“Ian, Er spricht kein Deutsch, aber er ist süß, ja?”  
“Oh du bist böse, wird es dann eine dieser Nächte sein?” She laughs as she says it, already willing.  
“Nur wenn du es willst.” She kisses me and steals my martini. She pulls from her patent leather purse a pill case and places one tablet embossed with a lobster squarely on her tongue then swallows it down with gin. She hands me one, the third of the night? And I oblige, as I always do. She leans over to Ian with her palm open in offering.  
“Want one? It’ll make you dance.”  
“No, uh, I’ll stick to this.” He raises his glass.  
“Hör auf zu versuchen, alle drogenabhängig zu machen.” I chide. “Dance with us anyway!” I grab his free hand and drag him out to the floor with us. He stands there, drink in hand and watches Mausi’s hands roam up and down my rib cage, I pull her close and can feel my legs melting as our knees graze, sticking to stocking so they catch a bit on impact. The pills these days don’t provide as much love as those in years gone by; but I’ve got great body feel going on and my hands feel electric as I pull him in behind me by his belt loop. I can feel him let out an unsure breath and then relax against me, warm and solid just like I want him to be. She kisses me, it’s sloppy because she’s moving so much but I’ve never minded her saliva. Then she strains to reach his face behind me and kiss him with the same soft lips I feel in love with all those years ago. He’s startled to say the least but I just lean my head back onto his shoulder and slide my body between them. He’s not hard to convince, Mausi is a goddess and hardly ever for male consumption, he should count himself lucky that she loves me so well.  
He pulls back and laughs a nervous sort of sound.  
“Is this a setup? Are you going to steal my kidneys?” He asks me right into my ear as his hand plays idly with the straps around my waist.  
“Nah, I don’t need anymore specimens for my shelf.” I reply and grind my arse back into his lap. I can’t hear it but I can feel his breath on my neck. And then his lips are there, at the nape of my neck, his nose pressing into my dark hair as he slowly becomes bolder and bares his teeth. I smile at Mausi and she rolls her eyes. There’s no finesse between the three of us on the dance floor and I don’t even mind the glances we’ve gained. The songs change and we rearrange a bit so Mausi is pressed up against Ian’s chest, her forehead almost meeting his lips when they step too much in sync.  
“Rauch?” I ask mimicking a cigarette with my fingers. She shakes her head and keeps dancing. He nods and steps off the dance floor with me.  
We get outside to the skip and I flick open a silver case lined neatly with Black Death. I gesture for him to take one.  
“I don’t smoke, just getting a little hot, figured I’d give you company.”  
“Well aren’t you a sweet one?” I light up my fag and take a deep inhale. My jaw feels like it’s going to grind itself out of my face, the cigarette lessens the side effect of the drugs.  
“So are you two a thing? Or just friends? What’s your story?” He asks leaning up against the brick.  
“We’re something alright but who knows what. I never bothered to ask. Doesn’t matter so much as it matters that I love her.”  
“And this shameless flirting then?” He raises his eyebrows and gestures between us.  
“Flirting? Oh no Ian, this is foreplay, that is if you’re so inclined.” I crowd into his space, chest to chest and lean to nuzzle his neck, nipping his ear. “Would you be?”  
He doesn’t melt the way I expect him to, he pushes against me and palms the back of my head forcing my mouth to his neck. It’s warm with sweat and he smells like hotel room soap. He tastes delicious and clean. His hips roll to meet mine and he moans a little sound when I give him the pressure he’s looking for.  
“I’ve never done this before.” He huffs out.  
I pull back and play my lips along his collarbone. “You’ve never had sex?”  
“No, I’ve never had a threesome.”  
“Same game, more players. I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”  
“I, ugh, I don’t know what to say...”He trails off as I bite into his pale skin.  
“Say yes, what’s the worst that could happen? An orgasm?” I laugh and pull away to finish my smoke.  
~  
He’s stirring behind me, slowly waking up in a bed he’s only known for a few hours. He looks groggy as he opens his eyes. When he realises where he is a look of satisfaction washes over his face. His eyes meet mine and he smiles.  
I mouth to him to be quiet. You’re a light sleeper and I know how much you hate to be awoken. He looks at me quizzically and then kisses me gently on the lips. He must be wondering if some amount of my attraction has worn off in the daylight, but I’m sober and the sun is shining and he’s just as handsome as he was last night. I kiss him back.  
~  
We are a stumbling mess as we make our way from the club back to the flat. And now Mausi is smoking like a chimney, continually nicking my lit clove from my lips for drags.  
There is simply too much to smile about, knowing full well what we intend to do.  
Mausi is so restless after all the Molly that as soon as we close the door she is pulling her cyber printed dress over her head and unfastening her garters.  
“She’s in no rush.” Ian jokes as I push him towards a sofa. He sits down and spreads his arms across the back of it.  
“Willst du zuerst schauen oder spielen, Schatz?” I ask Mausi while sloughing off my boots.  
“Ich werde schauen.” She’s such a voyeur, I know she gets her kicks sitting in the corner of the lounge.  
I don’t say a single thing as I straddle Ian, my knees on either side of his hips. I unzip my black rubber halter just enough that my cleavage is displayed for him, perfectly at eye level at this angle. I start grinding my hips into his, moving in slow teasing circles that give pressure and take it away just as quickly. His hands naturally find their way to the back of my thighs, rubbing fishnets into my skin and begging for more sufficient contact.  
“What do you want?” I ask him.  
“Whatever you want.” He says as he buries his face into my chest.  
“I don’t play that game, ask like an adult or you get nothing at all.” I tell him, pulling his head back by his fine dark hair.  
“Go down on me.” He instructs as he forces my hips down to meet his lap so I can feel just how much he wants it.  
I slink off of him, my knees situating themselves in the short pile of the carpet.  
I rub my face along his flies while running my hands up and down the tops of his thighs. He tilts his hips forward and his breath becomes weighted.  
“You want it?” I tease him.  
“Yes.” He says closing his eyes.  
“Beg for it.” I command as I unzip his jeans and run my hand over his length.  
“Please, fuck, please put your mouth on me.”  
“Good Boy.” I pull his boxer briefs down and his cock stands fully erect from out of dark pubic hair. I give him kitten kisses from base to tip and then swirl my tongue around his head. I can taste his precum, acrid and salty. As much as I mean to tease him I simply can’t help myself so I close my eyes and worship him.  
His hand finds its way to my hair crushing gel set curls in his grip.  
“Holy shit.” He shakes out and sighs under my ministration.  
I hear Mausi chatting in the back ground but don’t notice her moving until she is at my side.  
“Ich nehme eine Küss, bitte.” She leans in all doe eyes and white foundation. I kiss her with his cock head still in my mouth and we hardly care that we’re sharing him. Ian mewls above us, staring down at our tongues lapping around him to make it to each other’s teeth. It’s the perfect debauchery that it always was, not a flaw in our sin as we folly.  
“Schlafzimmer, jetzt.” Mausi announces pulling away from him while he’s still desperate to by played with. She already making her way to the bedroom while I’m standing and offering to pull Ian bodily from the couch.  
I slide out of my halter top and start slipping out of my skirt when Ian asks me to leave it on. I certainly don’t mind that.  
When we get down the hall to the bedroom Mausi is nude, save her thigh high stockings and her stunning ink. The room is bathed in black light and parts of it glow. She’s laying there as she always does, comfortable with her head on a pillow; her legs open and inviting me in.  
I forget our guest for a moment and kneel at the edge of the bed. I rub my face along her left thigh and slip my fingers into her. She is soft and warm and sticky, every inch of her is perfection. I take my time to tease her with kisses from her bellybutton trailing down and skipping over her most sensitive parts.  
“Schön bitte.” I hear her from above me.  
I lave my tongue down on her, rubbing her clit slowly while I work my jaw. My fingers matching pace, an aching slowness that I know drives her mad. I want this to last, I want this to go on until morning; but I want her to finish now. I start sucking on in her clit, humming with the delicious taste of her in my mouth. I curl my fingers up just a bit, putting pressure right where she wants it. Coaxing our of her moans and whines and she shakes apart for me. Her back arches and stays locked in position as I force my fingers to fill her. I could work at this all night, building her and breaking her.  
I sit back on my heels, wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. She’s such a tasty toy that it’s a shame. I look behind me to see Ian leaning up against the door frame, still fully dressed but slowly stroking his prick with his left hand. Just watching and waiting.  
“You should undress, get on the bed. I’ll take care of you.”  
He doesn’t waste a moment peeling off his shirt and leaving all his clothing in a pile by the door. He looks virginal, no tattoos, no shiny metal in his skin; just soft body hair as decoration. He’s thin but fit, honestly more muscular than he looked dressed.  
“Sie wissen sicher, wie man sie auswählt.” Mausi tells me as she is climbing off the bed to make space for Ian. He lays down and looks between us.  
“I have a suggestion for how this can go down, but it’s all you’re comfort level.” I don’t want him to do anything he doesn’t want to do.  
“I’ll defer to your expertise.” He laughs out.  
“How about I fuck you while she rides your face?”  
“My favourite.” Mausi chimes in.  
“How could I say no to that?”  
I pull him down the bed a bit by his ankles so there is space for her to get her knees around his head. He adjusts the pillow behind him so he doesn’t have to strain so much to reach her. His hands instantly move to grip at her arse as she lowers herself down. Her hands wind up her sides and tangle themselves in her light green hair. He makes a satisfied glottal sound that’s animalistic and altogether too human. I realise he must have some talent at this when Mausi starts to moan while shifting her hips against his face.  
I could be happy to watch the enjoy each other except I’m greedy.  
I have to dig around the nightstand drawer that’s packed with toys to find a condom that’s not expired. Safety first and all.  
I sit between Ian’s legs and unwrap the latex, the scent of it makes my head spin. The smell of rubber isn’t enough for me. I press it up to my lips, tasting the plastic as I suck the tip into my mouth. I bend forward to press it against Ian’s head, unrolling it as I eventually swallow him down and end up with my nose buried in his pubic hair. It’s a neat trick I learned as a teenager. I crawl my way up his body and brace my hands on his solid chest while I sink down on him.  
I hear a muffled “Fuck.” Escape from him as I start to slowly ride him. Long deep strokes, deep and painstakingly slow. Sure I could rush this but why?  
His hips start rocking, begging me to go faster. I think I’ll tease him a bit longer until one of his hands reaches down to wrap itself in my skirt and he sets the pace for my hips.  
We’re just a mess of skin, three people after the same thing, all on different routes to get there. It’s too bad he probably won’t stick around for long, tourists never do; but, he’ll go back to his Midwestern American home with one hell of a story to tell. Although probably no one will believe him.  
After I’ve been riding him for a while, the best in my belly drops lower and suddenly I’m close to my orgasm.  
“Komm für mich, Schatz.” I instruct Mausi, I want to hear her as I finish. She speeds up her pace and the wet sound of his tongue on and in her is sublime. She moans in that particular way I know so well and then I can’t hold it off any longer.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, don’t you dare stop. Jesus you feel so fucking good.” Ian grunts, trying to balance serving the both of us with chasing his own pleasure. The amazing and electric sensation of fire warms my blood and my whole body tingles as I grind against Ian not yet willing to be done.  
Mausi flops down onto the bed, exhausted and sated.  
“I want to cum in your mouth.” Ian spits out between ragged breaths. Whatever he wants is his.  
I remove the condom and start sucking on his head, working his shaft in my hand roughly.  
“Yes, like that, faster.” He tells me and I follow his instructions.  
He comes and I can feel it flood my throat, a large amount that drips from my lips before he is done. I do not swallow it, I open wide so he can see if floating on my tongue, swish it around until it’s foamy. I crawl over to Mausi and kiss it into her mouth. She’s never much been a fan for the taste but she knows I like it. She scrunches her nose up and makes a face. I nod in Ian’s direction and she follows suit. He doesn’t resist her sopping wet kiss, most men would but that’s a fun bit of trivia to know about him now.  
“I need a smoke.” I announce throwing a purple kimono on to head to the veranda.  
“I don’t think I can move.” Ian breathes out.  
Mausi curls up against his chest and is already settling in to sleep when I leave the room.  
~  
It’s been about an hour and finally you wake. You’re hungry and thirsty because you’re terrible at managing your highs when we go out dancing.  
Ian is lazily reading news on his phone when you ask if anyone wants breakfast.  
“You’re welcome to stay, we can show you around today if you want.” I tell him.  
“Nur Tee, bitte.” I tell you and make my way to the bathroom.  
How many more nights will we have with him? With each other? I don’t bother to ask, it doesn’t matter so much as it matters I love you.


End file.
